


i never asked you

by wheesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, angst because why not, the 2yeon angst no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: "by the way, i feel bad. i never asked you how your love life is going.."





	1. Chapter 1

“turn left. you’ll get a really good parking spot there.” her mouth moves on its own; sends all of her senses into overdrive in mere seconds.

she recognizes the neighborhood, how wouldn’t she.

 

“..jeongyeon? earth to jeongyeon..” her friend calls, and like a switch, she turns her thoughts off.

“i..i had a friend who lived around here.” she’s relieved that the driver doesn’t ask any more questions, not sure if she’d be able to keep lying through it.

 

“do i have to leave the car?” she asks again, for the nth time. her friend rolls her eyes at her, and jeongyeon understands that _yes, she has to leave the car_.

 

 

time passes slowly in the clinic’s waiting room. it’s filled with dogs, cats, birds..and their owners. she doesn’t catch herself smiling at the animals, but she feels it turn into a frown the second her eyes fall on the girl in the corner, at the far left.

she nudges her friend, who is busy petting her puppy, “hey, is that a snake?”

the girl next to her answers with a _yes_ and every hair on jeongyeon rises.

 

“hmm, listen,” she starts, “i might pass out here, out of exhaustion, of course. it’d be nice if you let me go take a nap in your _snakeless_ car.”

 

if her lie was weak, her pale face must’ve done the trick; because the second her friend looks at her, she tosses her the keys and tells her to get a bottle of water, or anything to cool her down.

 

 

she’s looking down at her feet; the street very familiar that she doesn’t have to look up. it’s very familiar, that she fears seeing her own ghost kissing the _girl_ ’s lips after making sure no one is looking, sneaking her arm around _her_ waist, claiming what’s hers.

 

 

_they leaned on that store’s wall, not wanting to say goodnight yet._

**_she_ ** _dropped her ice cream right where she’s stepping now, and they walked all the way back to the ice cream parlor, to get her another one._

 _they ran down the opposite way one night, because a stray dog was chasing them; so they hid in a dark alley, and when they were sure that the dog lost them, jeongyeon pulled_ **_her_ ** _in a kiss, hugging_ **_her_ ** _tight._

 _they got out of the taxi, at 2 in the morning;_ **_she_ ** _was drunk, and jeongyeon was tired. “_ **_let’s break up._ ** _”_

 

 

 

she reaches the car, and before she gets in, jeongyeon looks up at where _her_ house is; a _home_ where she’s left her heart.

 

 

“ **jeongyeon?** ”

she feels her blood freezing in her veins, her heartbeats coming to a halt. she knows that voice, that tone, it hasn’t changed. she considers getting into the car, locking it, and acting as if she didn’t hear _her_ ; but she calls again, and jeongyeon thinks she hears a tinge of despair in the _girl_ ’s voice.

turning around, the short haired girl puts on her best fake smile, one that she knows won’t fool the older girl, but she tries.

 

jeongyeon avoids looking _her_ in the eyes, distracts herself with the grocery bags the intruder is holding.

“ **long time no see, yoo jeongyeon.** ” the girl says, and jeongyeon could taste the bittersweetness of her name on older girl’s lips. she dares to look up, her eyes meeting the red lipstick. _her_ hair is longer now, reaching past her shoulders in sporadic waves.

“ **yes. how long has it been? a year?** ” she asks. _11 months, 9 days, and somewhere around 7 hours_ , her mind reminds.

 

her eyes travel further up, coming in contact with the _girl_ ’s own; and she feels trapped. her mind travels down a rougher memory lane, one that makes her wince in a fusion of longing and pain. she catches the glint in _her_ eyes. raw emotions that the older girl has always held for her.

 

“ **so, what brings you here?** ”

“ _i miss you.._ **a friend brought her dog to the veterinary around the corner.** ”

 

they stare at each other in silence.

“ **how have you been?** ” jeongyeon picks up the conversation.

“ _missing you.._ **i’ve been good, busy with random things, that keep me busy..you?** ”

“ **work, like always..** ”

 

she recognizes the necklace around the older’s girl’s neck.

“ **nayeon..how is your love life going?** ” she gulps, makes a mental note of getting some therapy to learn how to think before speaking. nayeon freezes in her spot, and jeongyeon swears that the older girl stopped breathing.

“ **i’m sorry i shouldn’t ha-** ” jeongyeon panics.

 

“ **i regret..that i never asked you to stay..** ”


	2. Chapter 2

nayeon craves jeongyeon’s warmth,  _ her  _ arms around her. 

she finds herself standing at  _ her  _ apartment's door, trying to talk herself out of knocking on the wooden frame or ringing the bell; longing orbs staring at the white walls, when a familiar voice calls.

“nayeon?” the girl she’s been missing the most asks from down the hallway.

embarrassed that she got caught red handed, creeping around the other girl’s condo unit, her cheeks turn a dark shade of red, as she coughs, looking anywhere but at the short-haired brunette now standing a few feet away from her.

  
  


“um, hi!” she finally manages, tone a tad higher than usual, hot tears stinging at the back of her eyeballs.

_ pathetic.  _ she calls herself.

jeongyeon smiles shyly at her.

“do you wanna come in?” the former asks after long moments of staring at each other in silence.

“it- it’s okay. i was about to leave anyway.” 

“but you’re here. come in for a drink, at least?” 

a smile creeps to nayeon’s lips before she can stop it.

“if you insist.”

 

it has been several months, around a year, since nayeon last stepped a foot into jeongyeon’s apartment (few days after their break up, with the excuse that she forgot her toothbrush.)

 

the apartment looks different. the living room’s walls that they once painted baby pink and sky blue, together, are now as whitewashed as the hall’s.

the sofa is covered with a multicolored cloth, and nayeon wonders if it’s there to hide the permanent coffee stain she herself caused one night, a couple of weeks after they first started dating (it wasn’t totally her fault though. jeongyeon was to blame for tickling her when the girl was taking a sip.)

 

jeongyeon emerges from the kitchen, after putting down the grocery bags she was holding when she found her ex-girlfriend standing at her door at eleven pm.

“coffee? tea?” the younger girl asks, leaning against the kitchen’s entrance frame. and nayeon thinks that if there’s one thing that hasn’t changed about the place, it is jeongyeon and how she makes her feel.

 

“sprite?” nayeon asks, “cold,” she adds, needing something to cool her senses down.

she would’ve asked for alcohol, but nayeon has been sober for eleven months, and she is not going to ruin it now.

 

alcohol is how she ended up  _ there  _ anyways. 

 

“sure.” 

  
  


jeongyeon disappears into the kitchen one more time, before showing up with a beer in one hand and nayeon’s requested soft drink in the other, a bag of potato chips tucked under her arm.

 

_ nayeon’s favorite potato chips. _

 

she doesn’t ask nayeon any questions; not why was she outside her apartment that late in the evening, nor why are her eyes bloodshot red.

 

she knows nayeon enough, too well, to ask.

  
  


the last time they met, the day momo dragged her to the veterinary with her (twenty-three days ago; but it’s not like jeongyeon is keeping count), left her as heartbroken as their break up did. the gloom that replaced the spark in nayeon’s eyes, the crestfallen look in them, left her with a poisonous feeling of devastation.

but she was the one who left nayeon. 

 

she tried moving on, meeting other people, going on blind dates (arranged by her friends who were so done with having jeongyeon moping around for months) but nothing worked.

she kept looking for nayeon in every new person she’s met. she hoped for certain heart-shaped lips, certain bunny teeth, a certain gummy smile; but was met by nothing but disappointment and the echos of nayeon’s laugh in her empty heart.

jeongyeon came to understand why some people just couldn’t move on, and she hated herself for being one of them.

  
  


“can i use the restroom?” nayeon asks after another round of deafening silence, and the younger girl hums in response, getting her on her feet and towards the bathroom.

 

cold water runs down her hands, but she doesn’t move —staring into her reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink.

_ what am i doing? _

 

nayeon has been sober for eleven months, but jeongyeon is more intoxicating than any alcohol that has ever drowned her blood.

  
  


back in the living-room, jeongyeon is nursing her second beer, fighting the tears threatening to fall. nayeon is so close, yet so far. she doesn’t know what to do, or how to get her back; the only thing she knows is that without nayeon she’s an empty shell, an abandoned movie playing in an empty theater. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted this to be a happy ending but i'm keeping it open.  
> let your imagination run wild.


End file.
